


Stiles, the 'Boyfriend'

by HiAjay



Series: With the Pack comes a Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay





	Stiles, the 'Boyfriend'

Derek sighed, because  _h_ _is life._

 

Derek didn’t dislike his life, it was quite the opposite, he loved it. It was just, there was just way to much for him to accept at once. It was hard for him to realize that he wasn’t just caring for himself like he used to. He had Cora, and his pack now. Oh, and his insanely talkative, clumsy, wide-eyed, hog-er of the blanks, pillow fight starter of a boyfriend.

 

He’d managed to sit on the couch and enjoy his coffee on  _his_ living room couch. Because Cora refused to live anywhere without the right furnishings; Damn kid, she’s two nerves from getting tied up outside.

 

Derek sighed into his coffee as he took a sip and sank into his couch. Enjoying the silence, though it was slightly unnerving.

 

One, because Derek knew Stiles was there, in the Hale home. Two, he knew the kid couldn’t keep quiet for more than half a millisecond and three, Derek felt his skin start to crawl at the unnerving silence. Stiles was up to something and Derek had no idea what his boyfriend was up to. And being on the receiving end of Stiles plans is no place to be.

 

Derek tried to become stone. Maybe if he stopped breathing Stiles wouldn’t notice him. Maybe.

 

But that’s when Stiles came into the living room with a book in hand and flopped face first onto Derek’s lap. Derek held his coffee out of the way, trying hard to pay no mind to Stiles’ plotting. Stiles face was dangerously close to his crouch and not in the  _oh-were-fore-playing-right-now_  kind of way. Derek heard the book hit the ground and Stiles sigh.

 

Derek thought it was over, but a pinch, no. A bite caught his attention. Stiles was biting down on his thigh, apparently with no particular intention in mind. Derek just shook his head and took a sip of his coffee.

 

Stiles then flipped on his back and stared up at Derek from his lap. A soft smile played on his lips. A smile Derek would never admit melted his heart. Stiles huffed then pushed his legs up and Derek reflexively held his coffee out of the way. Stiles pushed his legs up and placed them over the back of the couch next to Derek’s shoulder. Stiles’ head still nestled in Derek’s lap.

 

Derek didn’t want to humor him with a question. So he settled with a corked eyebrow down at his boyfriend. Stiles just smiled back at him, like that was really the only explanation Derek would need. And Derek really didn’t want to push for an  _actual_ answer.

 

“Hi there,  _Dear._ ”  Stiles finally said. Derek brought his coffee to his lips and hummed. “I want something to do,  _Love_.” Stiles laughed. Derek should never expect a quiet day when he has Stiles as a boyfriend. Because  _really._

 

“Der, _listen_  to _meeeeeee_. _Pay attention_ to _meeeee_.” Stiles reached his arms up and over his head, as if to stretch out and keeping them stretched out lazily.

 

“You’re needy.” Derek replied as he set his coffee down on a couch side table, away from any possible flail he could think Stiles could possible manage. It still wasn’t far enough. He’d regret that later, right now, he needed to  _pay attention_  to his needy boyfriend.

 

“You’re broody. Now that we’ve stated the obvious can we do something- I don’t know, interesting?” Stiles asked as he brought his hands back and rested them over his stomach.

 

Derek corked his eyebrow yet again, “Stiles. Don’t you have a paper to write?” Derek asked. Stiles rolled his eyes and poked Derek’s chest.

 

“Don’t _you_ have to do _something_ , oh might Alpha?” Stiles asked with a smile. Derek thought about it for a second. He didn’t, he rarely had things to do.

 

“I do.” Derek answered. Stiles face became blank and Derek took the chance to lean down and kiss those beautiful cupids bow lips. “I have to take care of my Needy boyfriend.”


End file.
